Unsaid
by swandreamer
Summary: After Hinata's confession to Naruto, Neji held back - it never escaped his mouth. The story took place after the invasion of Pein arc. Review!


**Unsaid**

by swandreamer

* * *

At the Hyuuga training grounds...

"Are you sure you want it today?" concerned with the recent damage Hinata took, Neji waited for her to change her mind "We can do this some other time. I believe you need a rest." It was only a few days ago after Pain invaded Konoha, when she finally expressed how she felt, when she almost died protecting Naruto. After feeling better from the healing technique that Sakura carried out, Hinata stood in front of him willing to be trained. Without the slightest hint of hesitation, she gave a nod and answered him, "I'm ready."

"Fine." he grinned, "If that is your wish."

Her expression reminded him the day they had their match, _"I will never go back on my word, because that's my ninja way too!_" determined as ever. She refused to give up. She followed his ways, doing her best so that Naruto would look at her. She had that feeling for him - admiration, passion and love. She wanted to be with him, the one who smiled at her... who gave her hope.

"Naruto-kun." he muttered under his breathe.

Taking their stance, they both activated their byakugan. Hinata who is eager to improve her skills was agressive enough to make the first move.

"Reckless!" he blocked her attack and countered it. "I told you many times to find the right time."

Neji, as jounin level examined her movements. He could actually follow her steps and read the next one she took. Hinata's attempted attacks failed as Neji was in full defense. This wasn't the first time they've trained together, however, something was different. It was hard for him to explain, perhaps that day set her free. She did what her heart wished, she was only being selfish.

Blocking another attack, he covered her fist with his hand and pushed her arm hard enough to give them some distance.

He frowned, "That was really dramatic" he can't help but comment as he recalled her actions based on impulse that she took days ago, "you almost got yourself killed!" He hissed the idea about how foolish she stood between Naruto and Pain during the encounter. She really can be stubborn like Naruto, making that kind of appearance and endagering her life was some kind of strategy. '_Hn. Really, there are so many ways that she can tell him without having to risk her life.' _He thought. In all places, she chose to stand up for him, taking that perfect moment to tell him how she feels.

"Not good enough!" he exclaimed for she almost hit his chest using a move he hasn't seen before.

His mind wondered, questions kept on his mind._You could have at least kept yourself safe and alive after telling him you love him. Was it your resolve to die after you said those words? Are you that willing to sacrifice your life just to prove your feelings for him? Do you see your life's purpose only for him? _He couldn't make himself ask, he could only think about it. He knows it is none of his business.

Hinata noticed that Neji was spacing out. '_Does it bother him that much?' _She thought without asking. "Finally!" _the right time. _She suddenly left his sight, re-appeared at his back, giving him a full blow using her two palms. Caught off guard, he fell on the ground but eventually found the way to keep his balance. "Not bad." He praised her while locking eyes with her. She didn't acknowledge, she wasn't sure if it was him or her that was different today. "Don't take me lightly." She demanded, noticing that he did not even try to attack once. "That's not for you to decide." '_Especially in your condition.'_

"Again!"

She nodded, giving an approval to his command. She used her right hand to launch an attack blocking it by his left, directing her to change position that turn her back from him. That move was not anticipated, she felt a bit alarmed not knowing what he can do. To her surprise, he did nothing but wrap his arms around her, his warm body pressing her back, gently embracing her as she was in such position. He wanted to tighten his grip, frustrated to let her know that he cares, that he was there for her yet he kept it as gentle as he can. He didn't released her.

In that instant, she didn't struggle nor did he made any further moves. They were still.

"Neji-niisan..." she softly called wanting an explanation - any. She knows that after the chunin exams, he became slighlty affectionate to her, caring for her health, training her and yet trying to protect her from harm. She felt his regret having her almost killed from his attacks that time. He usually doesn't held back during training for the reason that it will improve their fighting skills. She wondered why now, she specifically mentioned that she's already healed.

"Hinata-sama..." he mentioned her name with such longing voice she never heard before, she became conscious on how they were. She blushed not knowing how to react once he continue. "I am pleased that you're alive." That she was beside him, breathing.

"You should know, its not necessary to die protecting someone. It would be such a waste." In other words, "I don't want you taking that risk again for him." He knows what he's asking is impossible, but he can't find the right words to tell her how he feels.

"We're done for today." he exclaimed turning his back to Hinata, "No!" Hinata object reaching for Neji's sleeve, "Not yet. I can still go on- i'm not yet tired."

"I have to be stronger..." she stated making him slightly turn his head to see her.

"Hinata-sama," He called out with curiousity, "tell me why you wish to be strong."

Looking at the sky, she knows that Naruto is still beyond her reach. She wanted to do more for him, something that Naruto will be proud of her. Thoughts passed her mind, "To protect those I love". She answered taking her stance.

"Bravery is not enough, Hinata-sama." He lowered his head,_ "_You want to protect him, but who will protect you?" a question that she definitely cannot answer. He looked at her in the eye with such compassion yet he gave in to her wish to fight seriously.

With no hesitation Neji charge at her, "Prepare!" Giving her only a few seconds to defend herself from his gentle fist but succesfully blocking it. He leap back and throw some kunai towards her, being able to dodge it, she tried to attack him using a round kick and striking her palm to his body. In an instant he disappears infront of her, using her blind spot to get near.

"If only I was there." He whispered behind her. It hurt him the most that he wasn't there as she tried to protect Naruto, _to protect her._

Attacking her from the back, she falls on the ground and used her right hand to hurdle back to her feet. Neji didn't stop attacking.

Finding an opening, he was able to push Hinata hard to the wall with his chakra, making her body arc and resting her back as she slide down to a sitting position. She gasp for air, breathing heavily, tired due to the hard training and unrestrained power that Neji released. "I didn't held back," sad but firm, "just as you want me to." He walk towards her body as he observed her chakra flow. The attack he gave her was enough to make her stop. Head down, she stares at ground thinking about what he said.

"It's meaningless to die for someone you love, if someone who loves you will be left behind. Have you never though about how other's feel...?"

_'How I felt... when you... almost died.' _

She haven't thought about it. She didn't even know how Neji or Naruto felt about her.

_'Even I haven't told you yet... you have to know. I have to tell you...'_

Kneeling beside her, he held her chin slightly moving it upward to meet his eyes, only to find her confused as she stared back at him on why he acted such, "Hinata," he leaned closer to her ear, she can feel his warm breathe touching her skin, _"_I-- _love you." _He wished he could have uttered those words, but he didn't... only to back off and turn his gaze at the ground,"Next time you charge yourself to an opponent, make sure you don't get killed..." '_Don't leave me.' _"Please," he pleaded, "Hinata-sama, take some rest."

With that he left her, giving her cue that the training is over.

Hinata sat there satisfied as she saw the eyes that she longed to look at her.

Whatever he did, she felt the unsaid.

-----

**A/N:**

I read the community ettiquette, however, I'm still human. Don't kill me, spare me by being kind enough to properly say your criticism. This is my first entry ever~ kindly review. By the way, I'm looking for Beta Readers, anyone interested? Please PM me! =D

Thanks for Aalaa for correcting some of my mistakes.


End file.
